My Brother's Best Friend
by SweetPllFan
Summary: Elena Gilbert has had hidden feelings for Damon Salvatore, her brothers best friend,She's known of her feelings for Damon for 8 years, or since she was 7.Elena knows he'll never like her back but she has to have hope. (My summaries suck! Ignore it and read the story. ;} )
1. Pilot

**Authors Note**  
**Hey! I'm considering vampires making an appearance. So if that's what you want let a girl know. (That girl being me.)I will also post this on if you've heard of that website. So Damon &amp; Stefan are Jeremy's best friends, that's a surprise considering their relationship on the show. But I had to or else it wouldn't be My Brother's Best Jeremy is older than Elena in the yea! On to the "Pilot"! P.S. If you don't know the first episode of many T.V. shows are named Pilot so I put it as the title for some diversity in the fanfiction world! Enjoy!**  
** X**  
**Elena's POV**  
I woke on Monday morning and showered and got dressed. I walked to my brother's room to wake him up."Jer we're going to be late if you,Damon,&amp; Stefan don't get up and get dressed!" I yelled at my brother and his friends behind his bedroom door. "Ok Little Gilbert. We're getting up!" Damon retorted back. "Elena we'll be outin 15 minutes tops." Jeremy stated. "Don't worry Elena we won't make you late." Stefan reassured. Stefan was my second favorite he was kind and compassionate. Damon was my favorite because secretly I loved him. But he would never know that. I walked downstairs greeted by my parents Miranda and Grayson. "Hey mom and dad." I said. "Hey sweetie! Isobel called and wants to see you Friday." My mother told me. Miranda and Grayson are my adoptive parents. My uncle and his high school sweatheart Isobel are my biological was an open adoption. So my adoptive dad is also my uncle and my adoptive mom is also my aunt. So I see Isobel every week or so. "Ok I'll her at the Mystic Grille." I answered back. Soon enough the three musketeers came downstairs. Dressed and clean hopefully anyways. "See Elena we have almost 20 minutes to get to school.I told you we wouldn't be late" Stefan said as he was coming downstairs. "See Little Gilbert. Now you can get to Blondie and Bon Bon." Damon sarcastically. Damon was wearing his iconic leather jacket with a white tee and jeans. Blondie and Bon Bon are what Damon calls my best friends Caroline &amp; Bonnie.

**X**

I arrived at school to see Caroline and Bonnie waiting for me. "Hey Elena!" Caroline said as I approached her and Bonnie. "Hey Care and Bon." I greeted. "Hey Elena. So how are you?" Bonnie questioned. "I'm good! You said you wanted to talk to me about Jeremy on Friday last week. What's it about?" I inquired. "Well...I don't know how you're going to take this. Before I say what it is I what it is Caroline already knows." Bonnie started. I nodded meaning continue. "I...like your brother." She finished with a shaky breath. I stared at her with wide eyes. I knew she stole glances at him when she thought no one was looking. "I approve. I mean he needs someone as compassionate and caring and smart to set him straight." I reassured. Bonnie pulled me in for a hug. Caroline joined in. The bell rang and we headed off to 's class.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I will put a collage with all the characters in the next chapter. Sorry it was short I'm new to this also I'm very lazy so yea gotta work on that. But anyways I hope you enjoyed! This will include Beremy (Bonnie and Jeremy), Delena (Damon and Elena), and Steroline (Stefan and Caroline). Bye for now! -Jay**


	2. Kisses & Proposals

**Author's Note**

**So I just want to shoutout to my first story follower "Damon Salvatore is awesome!" And you're right he is awesome (and handsome)! But thank you guys for all the positive feedback! Anyways I'm working on making my chapters at least 1,000 words long. So I hope this is as long! I say that because I write the A/N before I start the chapter. Enjoy! -Jay**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

As Bonnie, Care, &amp; I exited our last class we decided to hang out at Care's house. Since her mother was Sheriff Forbes &amp; stuck at work, it was the perfect place. We had just finished our homework so we had a little girl talk. "So Elena someone tells me you're _in love _with Damon!" Caroline sing-songed. "Well I know you're _in love _with Stefan so were even!" I said confidently. "Alright were all even." Bonnie cut in. "Yea she's right." I sighed. My phone buzzed. It was Jeremy. "Hey 'Lena Damon, Stefan,&amp; I are the boarding house. Tell mom and dad." The text read. I texted my mother assuming she would tell dad. I headed back to Care's room. "So will you ever tell Jeremy?" I inquired. "Will you ever tell Damon?" Bonnie mocked as Care laughed. "Seriously, I might ask him to the first school dance of the year. If he doesn't ask me first." She answered. "Give Jeremy a week or so. If he doesn't ask in a week then me and Elena will help you plan something epic."Caroline suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Bonnie agreed. We spent the rest of the night talking. "Well I'm going to head home. Do you want a ride Bon?" I asked Bonnie. "Yea. Bye Care!" Bonnie shouted from the car. "Bye Bon, Bye Lena!" She shouted as we drove away.

**X**

As we drove to Bonnie's house we started talking. "Do you think Damon would go to the dance with me?" I asked."Well you never know until you try." Bonnie answered. Bonnie was so wise. She gets it from her Grams. "Do you think I should ask him?"I continued. "Yes I think you should."Bonnie responded. "Finally, you give me a straight-forward answer!" I chuckle. Bonnie laughed as well. " Alright well here's your stop." I said stopped in front of Bonnie's house. "Thank again 'Lena" Bonnie thanked me as she got out of the car. "No problem Bon!" I yelled as I drove off. I headed did my evening routine and headed to bed.

**X**

**Damon's POV**

Me and Jeremy were joking with Stefan. He then said something surprising, "I like Caroline." He confessed. Jeremy I started laughing so hard. Until we saw his facial expression. We then realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh you're not kidding?" Jeremy asked surprisingly. "NO I'm not kidding." He said. You could here the passion in his voice. "I was going to ask her to the dance." He continued. "I was going to ask for you guys help." Stefan finished. "We'll help you reel in Blondie." I smirked. "So what did you have in mind." Jeremy asked. "I was going to ask her at lunch. In front of the whole school." Stefan answered. "Well what do you need our help for?" I asked. "Well I realized that I don't need it." Stefan replied. "Alright Stefan well we hope all goes well."Jeremy stated. "What do you think of Bonnie?" Jeremy finished. "She's a nice one. Smart, wise, and beautiful." Stefan answered, "Why? You like one Elena's too?" I finished for Stefan. "I do like Bonnie. Hey maybe you like Elena." Jeremy teased as he started laughing. "It'll be The 3 Musketeers dating the female The 3 Musketeers!" Stefan jokingly teased. I started thinking about Elena. I loved her. I just never wanted to let my feelings break my tough exterior. "Sure guys if that helps you go to sleep at night." I sarcastically stated. "Man were just joking." Jeremy apologized. "No problem." I replied. We spent the rest of the night talking and fell asleep in the living room.

**X**

**Stefan's POV**

I decided to ask to Caroline outside at a separate table outside. "So Stefan what's the real reason you asked to have lunch with me." Caroline started. "I know it wasn't just to hang out." "Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked. Her blue eyes widened. "I-" She stuttered. "Yes! I will." Caroline got up and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while. We then pulled away from the hug. Our faces centimeters apart . "So um… what colors were you planning on wearing so we can color coordinate." Caroline awkwardly said moving back. "Blue. I was thinking of wearing blue." I responded. "Yeah blue is a wonderful color." She commented.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

"So…what did Stefan want." I asked excitingly. School just finished and we were at the Mystic Grille."Yeah Care what did he want?" Bonnie chimed. "HE asked ME to the dance!" She screamed. "Of course I said yes. We hugged after." Caroline paused "We pulled away and almost kissed. I backed away. Then I asked the stupidest question. 'What colors are you planning on wearing so we can color coordinate.' I was so close to kissing Stefan Salvatore and I ask that question!" Caroline screamed. She was so neurotic sometimes."Caroline its okay we all have mess ups. "Bonnie reassured. "Yeah Care nobody's perfect." I said. "Thanks guys. I really do love you guys." She thanked. "Your welcome." I said. "Well I'm going to head home." Caroline started. "Bonnie, Elena do you guys want a ride?" Caroline asked. "No I'll stay here." I said. "But I will take that offer" Bonnie replied. "Get home safe. Bye!" Bonnie finished. As they left I sat there and thought about Damon. "Ele…na?" Damon snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry. I was thinking." I answered. "Thinking about what?" He smirked. "Blondie and Bonnie left?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Come on I'll take you home." Damon offered. "Okay ." I agreed. The ride was silent. He walked me to the door. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He said. I gave him a hug. As I pulled away from the hug he grabbed me back and kissed me. It was full of spark. GOD were did his lips feel good."Goodbye Elena." He said as he walked away. I stood there and rubbing my lips remembering the kiss.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. I put my all into this whole chapter. Also as I was writing this people reviewed about the no vampires. I agree though. So that's official NO VAMPIRES. Anyway favorite and review. Leave me your thought &amp; suggestions. Bye -Jay**


	3. Cliches and Avoiding

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So I don't think I updated last weekend but I might've. If I didn't I apologize, If I did forget I said that. But here is chapter 3. Enjoy! –Jay**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

I walked inside my house. Damon Salvatore kissed me not even 2 minutes ago! You know he probably was drunk and it didn't mean anything right? Or maybe he loves me and that was his way of showing me?! I was pacing in my room. Oh no I was turning into Caroline. Not that that's a bad thing but she was a control freak sometimes. The kiss meant nothing to Damon. It meant a lot to me. Probably the only kiss I'll get from him.

"Elena?" My mother shouted.

"Yes mom? I'm in my room!" I shouted back.

"Oh ok. I thought you were out still. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight!" She said.

"Ok goodnight." I answered.

I decided to treasure the kiss. Not to mention it to anyone. Just remember it. I climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The sunlight beamed through my window. I got up and picked out my outfit. I showered and got dressed. I headed down the stairs.

"Hey dad did you tell Isobel about our outing on Friday?" I asked.

"Yea 'Lena. I told her." My dad answered.

"Ok thanks. I'll call her later today to explain the details." I responded.

HONK! That was Caroline and Bonnie.

"Bye dad!" I said. I grabbed my key and walked out the door.

"Tell her Bonnie!" Caroline squealed as I got in the car.

"HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! JEREMY ASKED ME! Of course I said yes." Bonnie screamed.

"I'm happy for you! But next time I'd like to keep my eardrums intact." I said sarcastically. "How did he do it?"

"Funny but it all went like this,"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**I was doing some homework. That's when I heard continuous popping on my window. I looked out and there was Jeremy throwing pebbles at my window. It was cliché but romantic at the same time. **_

_**Once he noticed I was looking he pulled out this big sign that said "WILL YOU GOT TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" I thought 'He went through all that for me?' But I nodded. He smiled and then he left. **_

_**Jeremy called me at least 45 minutes later. We talked for hours.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**X**

**Still Elena's POV**

"I didn't know Jer had it in him. To be so romantic yet cliché." I said.

"People surprise you." Caroline said.

That led me to thinking how Damon surprised me with that kiss.

"Speaking of people surprising you… Damon took me home last night. Then he walked me to the door and kissed me. " I confessed.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Caroline asked/screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bonnie asked.

"That's why I told you guys I don't know." I said frustratingly.

We arrived at school. We decided that I should ignore it.

When we got to school I saw Damon. Bonnie and Caroline hid me to my locker.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this was short. But I have writer's block so I need your help! Give me your suggestions. I'll pick the best one. If enough people do give me suggestions. But sorry for the crappy ending. Not as good as the last ending. BTW in this chapter it's Tuesday. Also Isobel will be in the next chapter. Of course in cooperated with the idea(s) that I get. Bye! (I'm really sorry for the shortness)-Jay **


	4. Hugs & Colors

**Author's Note**

**Sorrybout'ya, here's your update! Thanks for the suggestion it was the only one I got but I really liked it and I couldn't wait to start writing! So there may or may not be lots of updates this week because my creative juices are flowing so I don't know. I plan to update at least every weekend. If I don't update during the weekend then you guys may get an update or 2 during the week. So without further ado here's the chapter! P.S. Elena wasn't hiding in her locker in the last chapter she was being hidden and taken to her locker. –Jay**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

As I went through my locker I thought to myself 'I've been in love with Damon for 8 years. If he's not going to make the first move then I should. I shouldn't be a damsel in distress. Waiting for my prince. Even though that's what I've been dreaming of for 8 years. But you know Tiana in the princess &amp;the frog didn't wait for anybody. ' I texted Damon saying to see in 5 minutes in the courtyard. Since class started in 30 minutes I thought why not just rip it off like a band-aid. I wanted it to be more sincere but you know. I walked to the courtyard with my teal dress and short white jacket. I had paired it with wedges. It was fall. It was about 70-75 degrees I wasn't too cold in the summer like outfit. I saw him waiting.

"Elena" Damon greeted.

"And here I thought it was little Gilbert." I said sarcastically. I was trying to be confident. So far it was working.

"About the kiss-" Damon started

"The kiss was _amazing_, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask you to the fall dance." I cut him off. But I finished my last sentence with a shaky breath not knowing what his response would be. He smiled, well more like smirked. Once again he pulled me in for yet another amazing kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

"I think it does. Pick me up at 7?" I whispered in his ear.

"It's a date." He whispered back.

He walked me to Mr. Tanner's class we talked in detail about our plans for the dance. I was short but sweet. Damon sat next to me which was a head turner. But it was forgotten once Tanner started class. I'm sure Caroline and Bonnie will ask their questions later.

**Damon's POV **

As Mr. Tanner was going on about Mystic Falls history I was thinking about Elena. I kissed her the first time to see how it feels to kiss Elena Gilbert. I didn't think she would take go as far as making the first move. I wanted to be the one to do that. She was confident. I liked it. I just don't know what to do with the relationship at this point. But I knew I wanted to do something. I finally tuned into Tanner because if I didn't I could fail the next. And it'd be all because of Elena. Man did that girl mess with my mind.

**Caroline's POV**

Stefan was staring occasionally at me and I stared back. It was like silent flirting. We smiled and winked at each other. I don't know if it's true love but there is a spark or a connection. It could go somewhere but for right now I was focused on the fall dance. After class Stefan pulled me aside. "Do you know what type of blue want to wear to the dance?" Stefan asked.

I pondered which shade of blue I wanted to wear for a minute or two. "Sorry I was thinking. I was thinking cerulean blue." I finally answered. Since Bonnie and Jeremy were wearing shamrock green. I don't know what Elena's wearing. Most like a shade of red.

"I think that's a wonderful color." Stefan answered. I hugged him and walked to 2nd period.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

As me and Damon were talking by my locker. "What do you think of blood red?" I asked. I wanted us to wear blood red to the fall dance. Since it's sexy and a fall like color. "I think it's sexy and seductive." He smirked. "Why?" Damon asked. "I want to where the color to the fall dance." I said. "Sounds like a plan." Damon agreed. He hugged me and secretly and quickly kissed me.

**X**

"Hey Isobel!" I greeted through the phone.

"Hey 'Lena." She answered.

"Are we meeting at the Grille on Friday?" I asked.

"Yes. Is 4 o'clock good for you?"Isobel suggested.

"Yea 4 is good for me. Well I have to go but I will see you on Friday." I said.

"Goodbye. See you soon." She said as the call dropped.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the Steroline and Delena interaction. Beremy will be in the next chapter as well as dress and tux shopping. The story isn't centered on the dance it's just the way it's starting. There will be more but for now that's the main focus. MBBF is centered on Delena but I ship Steroline and Beremy. So I had to include them. Also there is more point of views in this chapter. But overall R&amp;R. Kisses-Jay **


	5. Twins and Threats

**Author's Note **

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you guys for all the follows and favorites and reviews! I don't have much to say so enjoy!-Jay**

**Elena's POV**

It was Friday and I was waiting for Isobel. She wasn't late but I was early like I always was.

"Hey Lena." I heard Isobel say as she headed towards the table. I got up and hugged her. Isobel was more of my cool aunt or best friend than my biological mother.

"Hi Isobel." I responded. Isobel was wearing a darker mint green dress to compliment her eyes. She had on black flats.

"So what's new?" She inquires.

"Well, Damon kissed me twice in one week." I said earning a gasp from Isobel. "I then asked him to the dance. He said yes and kissed me again and that was the second kiss." I said.

"As happy as I am for you," Isobel said with an uneasy look. "Damon Salvatore is bad news." I understand she was trying to look out for me but... as much as I love her she didn't want to raise me. So she doesn't get to pick and choose who I date. I hate to think that way but it's the truth.

"Well I can make my own decisions" I said. "I know you want to protect me but I can look out for myself." I said.

"Your right and I'm sorry." She said with a shaky breath. "But I'm looking out for _my daughter_. I DON'T want you getting hurt." Isobel sternly said. That pissed me off.

"You did not raise me so you don't get to protect me!" I yelled. The tears making their way out of my eyes. "You didn't want to raise me so you gave me away to my aunt and uncle because YOU couldn't do it! I spent all my life wondering why you didn't but now I know." I ended coldly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I didn't give you away at will. I wanted to keep you and raise you on my own or with John's help. But your parents couldn't conceive anymore after Jeremy." Isobel explained. She was sobbing. We weren't inside the Grille so no one was staring or listening. "They so badly wanted a child that they threatened me and badmouthed me. Your parents convinced me that I wasn't going to be good mother because I was so young. They said that they could give you better things and raise you better. I thought it was right at the time but I've regretted it for fifteen years Elena. _Fifteen years. _I should've stood up for myself. But I couldn't I-I-I crumbled under the pressure." She finished.

"I'm so sorry for saying those things. I wasn't thinking." I apologized as I hugged her.

"I know you are. You didn't know," Isobel said softly. "I wanted to tell but they threatened to ruin my reputation as a real estate agent. So I've kept quiet till now. "

"But-" She abruptly stopped.

"But what?" I asked curiously?

"I'll tell you later…" Isobel trailed off.

"Okay… on a lighter note I'm wearing blood red to the fall dance." I stated. "I'm going dress shopping in a couple hours."

"That's great. I really am sorry about what I said about Damon. I really am happy for you. I just want the best for you." Isobel apologized.

"I understand that now." I replied.

**X**

We ordered appetizers since I was going out to go dress shopping and eat with them. We talked for 30 to 45 minutes. I then left.

When I got home I saw Miranda and Grayson's cars in the drive way. I didn't want to call them mom and dad anymore after they robbed me of growing up with Isobel. I don't know how well Isobel would've taken care of me but I know she would've done her best to provide the best. If John helped her I would've grown up fine. I opened the door as quietly I could. It swooped shut loudly.

"Elena?" Grayson shouted.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"What did you just say to me?" Grayson yelled.

"You heard me." I stated.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

"Oh nothing just THOSE MEAN WORDS YOU SAID IN THE HOSPITAL ALMOST 16 YEARS AGO!" I screamed.

"You know…" He said softly. Miranda just stood there.

"How?" She asked tears flowing.

"You know how! Don't you dare cry in front of me! You should've thought of that before you threatened Isobel to give me to you. You basically kidnapped me!" I yelled.

"Get out!" Miranda yelled "If you feel this way. YOU CAN LEAVE! Just pack your things and go!"

"FINE!" I yelled.

**X**

I sobbed as I threw everything into a suitcase. I left without my keys. Drip. Drop. Drip.

Oh crap it was raining. It started pouring and soon I was encased in rain. I had my suitcase rolling behind me.

"Elena?" A familiar voice said slowing down the car.

"Isobel?" I said.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"They kicked me out." I said slowly. "Ironically I was walking to your house."

"Get in the car. I'll take you to my house." She said.

"About what I started to say earlier…You are a twin." She said with a shaky breath.

"Meet Katherine." She said.

"Hi"

**X**

**Hey,**

**I'm so sorry for not posting at all for the past week or so. I just was really busy but I hope you can forgive me. So Isobel kept Katherine a secret from everyone even Elena. If I was Isobel I would've kept her all to myself. Anyways leave your theories. OR suggestions. R&amp;R -Jay**


	6. Secrets and Seriousness

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I am SO sorry this is late! I just started spring break and I got lazy so I apologize! But without further ado here's the chapter! (Did I use that in the right context?)-Jay**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

I HAVE A TWIN! I mean I've always wanted a twin as little girl. It was fun to think about tricking people but…ACTUALLY HAVING ONE! But it's unbelievable. We have the same long hair. Same brown eyes. Although I think my lips are plumper. I don't know how to react.

"Elena?" Isobel said tearing me from my thoughts.

"Um…Hi Katherine...right?" I said. I really didn't want to do this. I don't know why but this is awkward.

"Yea. Um _mom's _told me a lot about you!" She says enthusiastically.

"Well I've heard nothing about you." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. I know I can trust you but I wanted to keep Katherine to myself. You see no one could know not even you. I couldn't risk you telling your parents about her. They would take her away. It was one of you that I didn't have to share. I truly did want you 2 to grow up together but I wanted to raise at least one of you. I know it's selfish but you were taken from me. So I'm sorry you've never met her until now." Isobel explained.

"I know you wanted her to yourself. But I wouldn't have told anyone. Isobel you know you can trust me." I reassured her.

"I know. I just couldn't risk anything. Secrets slip out no matter what." Isobel said as she pulled up to her gigantic mansion.

**X**

We walked in to her house or I mean mansion. There was a huge chandelier. Her living room was so nicely decorated.

"You can just sleep on an air mattress. I think we have some in the closet. Do you know if we have any Kat?" She asks.

"I think we have some. But Elena can sleep in my room. With the air mattress of course."Katherine said awkwardly.

"I guess she can. If she wants to." Isobel replies.

"Sure. I can sleep in Katherine's room." I said.

**Katherine's POV (I know surprised me too!)**

I've never had anyone in my room. I mom says people will say something. I understand but why couldn't Elena come here for their weekly meeting. But I don't really mind. I get everything I want and when I want it. Although it would be nice to actually go out of the house.

"Where should I set up the mattress?" Elena asks. I point towards a corner with a plug for the mattress. She came in a tank top and pajama pants.

"So are you dating anyone?" I ask in need of some type of gossip.

"Well… yes and no. I don't know what we are. I mean we've kissed. We're going to a dance together. What would you call that?" She responded.

"Based on all the T.V. I've watched it sounds like you guys are like in love but you play it casually." I say.

"What kind of T.V. do you watch?" She asks. I usually watch soap operas with mom. They always have scenarios like that.

"I usually watch soap operas with mom." I reply. "Oooohhhh ok."

"Well I'm kind of tired plus I might have pneumonia. Goodnight Katherine." She says.

"Goodnight Elena." I say as I turn off the light.

**X**

**Damon's POV**

I hear knocking on my window. I look at my phone and see that it's 12: AM. I see Elena in a hoodie. I really wonder what she doing here. I open the window. She climbs in. Elena looks puffy eyed. And she had dried tears on her face.

"I tried to be okay with it all. I-I-I really did." Elena choked out. I wanted to know what she was talking about. But she seemed so distressed.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh." I said stroking her hair. I kissed her forehead as I did it.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your sleep. I really needed comfort. I'm going to go now." She apologized.

"No-no-no-no it's fine. You should stay I mean you're already here. Wouldn't want pneumonia!" I joke.

Elena starts to explain why she showed up at my house in the first place. Wow I never thought Grayson and Miranda Gilbert could be so cruel.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She says. I leaned in and kissed her. She deepened it. It got really heated until…

"Damon is someone in there?" I hear my mother ask. "Come on Lily back to bed." I hear my dad say. I motion for Elena to go under the bed. I quietly snuck back into my bed.

"Damon?" My mother says.

"Yes Ma." I said in a raspy voice trying to sound like I'd been asleep.

"Alright never mind back to bed my Dame."She said. I felt so embarrassed

**Elena's POV**

Wow it go really heated before his mother came in. And Dame? I almost exposed myself by laughing. "I'm sorry about that. She usually gets worried at every little sound." Damon apologizes.

"It's okay she's a mother looking out her child. Dame!" I joked.

"Okay Elena I'll let that one go." He said.

"Well I'm going to go before Katherine finds out I'm gone." I suggest. I gasp and put my hands to my mouth. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her.

"Who's Katherine?" He inquires.

"No one goodbye." I said hastily.

"Alright when you're ready to tell me." Damon said as he gave me a kiss.

"Yea when I'm ready and we are more serious." I said he gave me an uneasy look.

"Oh no. I didn't…" I trailed off. "Uh…bye."

"Bye."

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I know I promised so many things last chapter. But I just started writing. I promise I will put the dress and tux shopping and Beremy in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed anyways! –Jay.**


	7. Crystals and Dresses

**Authors Note**  
**Hey I decided to continue this story. ** mystories?compose=true&amp;id=118505099 **That's the story on wattpad if you want to see the dresses. -Jay**

**X**  
**Elena's POV**  
The dance got pushed back a few weeks due to budget cuts and things like that. Bonnie and Caroline were dating there significant others. I was happy for them. After I was almost caught at Damon's house and talked about being serious he suggested we just be friends. I must've scared him away! It was killing me that he only wanted to be friends. I haven't talked to him since then.

I've been living with Isobel and Katherine for a little bit. Since Grayson and Miranda never signed any official adoption papers Isobel had custody. I've spoken to them and they don't want me to move back in but they'd like updates on me. Which is a fair trade I guess. Me and Katherine have gotten closer and have been making up the 15 years we haven't known each other. I've called Isobel "mom" a couple times and it was really awkward. But I've been saying it more and I guess she's used to it and I'm used to it.!

Jeremy and I talk a lot almost everyday if we can. He and Bonnie are doing well. I think he's coping well to the fact that me and him aren't related at all not even legally. Also not having me around anymore. Hopefully in time things will go back to how they used to be.

Isobel's thinking of putting Katherine in my school. I haven't told anyone about Katherine. Not even Care and Bonnie. Speaking of Care her and Stefan amazing together! And cute together. It's only been a few weeks but I think it'll last. I want things not to be awkward between me and Damon. As much as I have feelings for him I have to respect his wishes. I wouldn't want to force him into anything he wasn't happy with. I don't even know if we're still going to the dance.

"Elena?" Damon says.

"Oh! Hey Damon." I answered.

"We can still go to the dance together... if you want. I just want to be friends and things not be awkward between us." He offered.

"I still want to go to the dance with you. And yea I don't want things awkward between us either." I said a little bit of sadness in my voice.

"Thank you for understanding." Damon said. He hugged me after.  
It was a nice hug for friends I guess.

I'm going to head to class. See you around." I said.

"Bye."  
**X**  
Finally school was over with! I had plans to go over to Care's house with Bonnie and go dress shopping and probably sleepover. I needed to call mom or no Isobel I don't know anymore.

"Hey mom! I'm going dress shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. I might stay over too." I told her.

"Ok be home tomorrow." Isobel said. "Ok I'll be home tomorrow" I reassured her.

I could see Bonnie and Caroline waiting for as I got off the phone.  
"I'm ready to go."

"Alright let's go! I'm so excited!" Caroline said her voice getting really high pitched. It got like that when she was really excited or happy.  
X  
The three of us walked into a cute little boutique. We walked over to the racks of dresses in our selected colors.

"Okay each of us should pick 2 dresses and the other 2 will judge them." Caroline suggested. Me and Bonnie decided to go with it.  
It wasn't a bad idea.  
X  
Bonnie picked out 2 green dresses.  
The first one was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a little tight around the waist and hips.

"I like it. But it needs bling or some type of crystals or jewelry. But overall I think it's okay." Caroline said.

"I agree with Caroline it's beautiful but it needs more. More pizazz. Oh great now I sound like Caroline!" I joked. "Hey I'm not that bad!" She said as she punched my arm.

"You kind of are but based on both of your reviews you'll like the the next dress." Bonnie said as she went back to the dressing room.

"You think Bonnie and Jeremy are more serious than they're letting on? I mean she's always smiling and giddy." Caroline suggested.

"I think so but we'll wait for her to tell us if there is more going on." I said. "Agreed."

Bonnie came out in a dress with dark green crystals on the straps.  
The upper body part was covered in jewels. It was very loose not tight any where.

"OH MY GOSH! This is what I'm talkin' about! I love it Bonnie!" Caroline squealed. Almost screaming.

"It really is beautiful is beautiful Bonnie... I love the green. The dress looks good with your long black hair." I said softly.  
"So dress one or two?" Bonnie asked.

"I like dress 2. Is that what were agreeing on?" Caroline whispered.  
I nodded.

"We've agreed on dress 2. Bonnie Bennett you are wearing number 2" I proudly announced.  
X  
I sat with Bonnie when Caroline came out in a beautiful sapphire blue dress. There were blue crystals on see through fabric as straps the neck like was a faded sweetheart. It was tight until the knee and then became a flowing mermaid tail. It was gorgeous.

"It is beautiful! I love the top part." Bonnie said.

"I don't even want to see the other dress!" I said.

"I was hoping you said that because I didn't choose 2 dresses."  
Caroline admitted.

"Well your wearing dress 1." Bonnie said.  
**X**  
**Bonnie's POV**  
Elena came out in a short sleeve red dress. It had a small black band on the waist. It was simple like her. It wasn't gorgeous but it was pretty.

"It's not oh my gosh status but... I like it." I said.

"I agree it needs more wow." Caroline commented.

"The next dress will wow you if that's what you want." Elena said going back into the dressing room."

I think I'm in love with Jeremy and I think he loves me too but I won't say it until he does. I want to be sure it's what he feels and he's not obligated to say it back. But he was sweet with me. I felt sparks and connection between us. I was slapped out of my thoughts by Caroline.

"Earth to Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline asked. She gave Elena a look and she nodded.

"So...what do you think?" Elena said twirling in the dress. The dress was dark almost blood red and had diamond like rhinestones as straps. It was a sweetheart neckline then a diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds in both sides of it.

"This is the dress!" Caroline squealed.

"Agreed!" I said squealing with her.

"This will surely make Damon want to be 'more than friends'." Caroline exclaimed.  
**X**  
**Authors Note**  
**So Delena broke up sort of because they never DTR'ed (defined the relationship (from Awkward)) And I loved writing the dress shopping scenes. I also loved Bonnie's POV. Tux shopping is next!-Jay**


	8. Ties & Tuxes

**Authors Note**

**Thank you guys so much for almost 30 followers on this story! And over 20 reviews! I love seeing positive reviews! Enjoy-SPF (SweetPllFan)**

**X**

**Damon's POV**

Me, Stefan, and Jeremy walked into a tuxedo shop. It has ties and tuxedos ranging from colors white to black. We decided to buy the tuxedos rather than rent them.

"Hello we're here for black tuxedos. Also specifically colored ties." Jeremy says.

"Okay well there are some black tuxedos in that section." The sales woman says pointing to a section of the store.

"Thank you." I say as we head to that section.

"So Stefan how's Blondie?" I ask.

"Her name is Caroline and she's amazing!" Stefan gushed.

"Yea Bonnie is awesome. Are you still going with Elena?" Jeremy asks.

"Yea but we're just friends." I said. Hoping they wouldn't see the sadness in my voice. I loved Elena

but I never thought it'd get serious like she was talking about. I guess I got scared away. But I guess it's too late to fix that.

"Oh ok. Well here are the ties. The girls sent us the color of their dresses."

I liked the dress Elena picked. I hope it looks better on her than on the mannequin.

"Hey does this match?" Stefan says holding up a tie that's slightly darker than the color.

"A little lighter." Jeremy suggests.

"Yea" I agree.

I start looking at the red section. There's 3 colors that could work. Well really 2 because one of them is a lot lighter than the actual color.

"Which one? 1 or 2?" I ask holding the 2 ties.

"The first one." Stefan says.

"Definitely" Jeremy agrees.

X

After we found the right ties. We headed towards the tuxes.

"Should I wear a grey tux or black?" Stefan asks. I thought about it and decided that grey would look better with the blue dress Barbie picked.

"I think a grey tux would look better." I suggested.

"Definitely." Jeremy agreed. "But I have something to say."

"What is it?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yeah Jer what do you want say?" I asked.

"I asked Bonnie to be my girlfriend... and she said yes." Jeremy said with a toothy grin on his face. I'm glad he had what he wanted. And that he was happy.

"That's amazing Jer!" I exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug as did Stefan.

X

It took a while but we were finally done. Me and Jeremy bought black tuxes and Stefan bought a grey one. We headed to the Grille afterwards.

"Okay I would like to order a hamburger and a coke." I said.

"I'll have the steak and an iced tea. Stefan says. "I'll have the same Jeremy chimes in.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks" the waiter says.

"Okay thanks"

"So Jer how are you dealing with not having Elena around?" Stefan asks.

"It's kind of hard but I'm adjusting. Even though we talk almost every day I feel like she was hiding something from me." Jeremy said. "Every time I ask her she says it's nothing o-or not to worry. I don't know what to do." Jeremy says.

"Well she did mention something about a Katherine but who could that be." I wondered.

"Wait isn't Elena's mother named Isobel?" Stefan asked. Jeremy nodded.

"I know Isobel is loaded and all but Katherine couldn't be a maid." Jeremy said.

"I don't think Isobel's gay so... who could she be?" I ask.

"Could Elena have a sister? Or a twin?" Stefan asks.

"Well I don't know about a twin because when she was born it was just her. But Isobel did request that everybody left after she had given birth." Jeremy said.

"Nobody told you." I realized.

"Told me what?" Jeremy asked.

"Your parents basically forced Isobel to give up Elena. Isobel told Elena and your parents confirmed it." I said." So what I'm saying is that Elena would be your cousin."

"Why would they do that. It doesn't make any sense." Stefan wondered.

"Elena never told me why." I say.

"I don't know what to do. I love my parents but I knew they were a little nutty." Jeremy said.

"So a twin is possible right? I mean it's a small possibility but it is one right?" I ask.

"It has to be a twin because Elena would've been told about a sister. It's not that big of a threat." Stefan concludes.

So Katherine is Elena's twin.

_Katherine and Elena Gilbert._

**X**

**Authors Note**

**So there you have it. This started out as a filler chapter. But it got interesting. So last nights episode was so crazy. I don't if Damon really is going to take the cure with her. But I'm taking a break with both my stories so that I can write some chapters, prepare my new story, &amp; etcetera. My new story is called Lost Hearts. It's when Elena's in transition. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, &amp; Matt are out of school. Elena realizes she's been playing with a rock when there's a diamond in the rough. But something unexpected happens. So you'll have to read to find out. But who's watching season 7? I'm on the fence about it but I said the same about this season because I thought Damon wasn't going to be in it but now Elena's leaving so I don't know. -SPF**


	9. Dances and Dates

**I'm back! So Katherine and Elena evolve. Delena evolves. You'll see. New people are introduced. Not OC's but people from TVD you haven't seen. –SPF**

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie and Care just got to Isobel's house to get ready. The boys should be here in 2-3 hours that gives us 2 1/2 hours to get ready.

"Who's ready to be glamorized!" Caroline squeals.

"We are!" Bonnie replies. We all started laughing

We decided to go in a cycle. Caroline would do my makeup, I would do Bonnie's, and Bonnie does Caroline's.

"Close your eyes please." I hear Caroline say as she starts to put on my eyeshadow.

"So how are things with you and Jeremy?" I ask Bonnie.

"Amazing. He said he loves me. I said it back. It was the best feeling ever." Bonnie fantasized. I felt so happy for her and my brother. It was nice to see her like this.

"Oh my god Bonnie! That's amazing!" Caroline congratulates.

"When can we start to plan the wedding?" I smirked still closing my eyes. We all had a laugh at that.

Caroline did a smokey eye look with dark violet lipstick. It complimented my dress nicely. She did my hair in a waterfall braid.

As I did Bonnie's makeup she asked Caroline how she and Stefan were doing.

"Were good. He got me this necklace &amp; matching earrings to wear to the dance." Caroline smiled holding them up for us to see. Bonnie closed her eyes again so I could resume doing her makeup.

"Beautiful Caroline." I complimented. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

**X**

Out make up was all done. I gave. Bonnie gradient green to grey eyeshadow and red lipstick. Bonnie gave Caroline blue eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick.

We all got dressed up. We were all done well the 25 minutes to spare we sat down in mine and Katherine's room. Katherine and Isobel's came home. Isobel decided to let Katherine come with us because she wanted Katherine to meet people before she was enrolled into school.

Katherine was ready when she came home. She wore a purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. and the bottom of the dress was a high low line.

"You look amazing Katherine." I said. Bonnie and Care stood awkwardly behind me.

"As do you Elena. Are these your friends?"

"Yea. Caroline and Bonnie, Katherine. Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie."

"Hi Katherine. I'm Caroline."

"Hey Caroline nice to meet you." Katherine says.

"Bonnie. Nice to meet you Katherine." Bonnie says.

**X**

**Damon's POV**

Jeremy, Stefan, and I sat in the limo driving to Elena's house where all of our dates were. Waiting for us.

"Excited for the dance?" I asked Jeremy and Stefan.

"Yup I can't wait to dance! I have moves you've never seen!" Jeremy jokes.

"Yea I just want the food and drinks. I hope Tristan Fell doesn't spike the drink. He's so annoying." Stefan complains.

"Tristan is a jerk. With his posse of 'friends'" I said.

"Let's not focus on Tristan this is our night." Jeremy suggests.

"He's right." Stefan agrees. I nodded in agreement.

**X**

We finally arrive at Isobel's house.

I knock on the door.

The door opens to whom appears to be Elena.

"Katherine and you are?" She asks. So this was Katherine. She was pretty. But to be honest she looked exactly like Elena.

"Damon. This is my brother Stefan. And Elena's brother Jeremy." I explained.

"Nice to meet you all Elena and her friends are this way." Katherine says. Moving out of the to let us in she locks the door and leads us to the girls.

"Hey ladies." I say. I see Elena and she looks gorgeous.

"You look beautiful Elena." I say.

"Why thank you. You clean up

Nice yourself." She responds blushing. I smirk at her.

"Do you mind if Katherine comes with us? I know it's last minute but I'd like her to meet people before she starts school." Elena asks. I don't have a problem with it.

"Sure there's space in the limo." I agreed.

"Ok before you guys leave I want to get a picture. You guys have grown so much." Isobel says. We all pose for the camera.

Me and Elena, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline, and Bonnie and Jeremy.

3-4 pictures were taken.

"Are you Damon?" Isobel asks. I wonder why she asked but I nodded.

"Don't give up on her. She really likes you." Isobel says. It surprises me that she would something like that.

"Okay, thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome"

**X**

We got into the limo. Me and Elena sat on the side of the door. Stefan and Caroline sat on the opposite side of us. Bonnie and Jeremy sat closer to the driver. Katherine sat closest to the back window.

"What are you looking forward to?" I asked Elena.

"The dancing and the food. Mostly the dancing." She smirks.

"What was the theme of this?" Bonnie asks. I think it was just fall.

"The theme is fall." Caroline said.

**X**

We finally got to the dance. The limo ride wasn't bad at all we were all cracking jokes.

"Care to dance?" I ask.

"Why yes." Elena responds.

It wasn't a slow dance but I wanted to say that.

As we're dancing to Break Free. Liam asks her to dance.

"Do you mind?" She asks. Of course I minded. I wanted to be the only one the dance with her. But we weren't dating. And I don't own her.

"No. Of course not" I lied.

To see him dance with her was making me angry. At least it wasn't a slow dance. That was my part.

I decided to walk outside for fresh air. And to cool down.

I sat back on the bench.

"Damon?" I turn to see Elena standing behind me. "Why'd you leave like that?"

"I don't know!" I yell trying to control my anger.

"If you didn't want me to dance with Liam you should've said so." Elena responds surprisingly calm.

"I didn't have a right to say no. We broke up I guess."

"We were never serious. D-D-Did I scare you away when I said that at your house?" Elena asks still calm.

"Yes...I've never felt this for anyone else. So saying that I guess triggered something and I freaked out. I'm sorry." I apologize.

"It's ok. I don't think you have a reason to apologize. Can we go back to normal? Be friends." Elena asks. This makes me a bit angry.

"I can't be your friend. I want to be more than your friend." I confess.

"Screw it." She kisses me passionately. I kiss

her back.

"I think they're about to slow dance." Elena says.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." I respond.

We slow dance to a slow song. I kiss her cheek. It was nice.

**X**

**Katherine's POV**

The dance was fun so far. But I felt lonely I didn't really know anyone.

I sat by the food watching everyone slow dance. I was happy for Elena. But I was just a little jealous.

"Are you okay? I've never see you like this _Elena_." A blonde says.

"Im not Elena." I say slightly irritated. I knew it would happen. I just didn't know I'd feel this way.

"I didn't know she had a twin. I'm sorry." She says.

"No don't apologize I'd better get used to it."

"Rebekah." She says. I'm guessing it's her name.

"Katherine." I say introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you Katherine. I don't have much friends either. I moved her a few days ago. My father owns Mikaelson and Co. He grew up here. I'm guessing that's why you're sitting here by yourself." Rebekah suggests.

"Yea. I was hidden for 15 years."

I gasp at what I just said. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't. Just so we both have leverage on each other. If this gets out my dad is done for. But my oldest brother Niklaus isn't my dad's son." Rebekah confesses.

"Wow scandalous! Friends?" I ask.

"Definitely"

"Rebekah?" A handsome brown haired boy came up to us.

"Yes? Oh Elijah!" Rebekah says. "Sorry. Katherine my brother Elijah. Elijah, Katherine. Katherine, Elijah."

"Hello Katherine. Nice to meet you." He says smiling. His smile is so white.

"You too."

"I just wanted to see where you were. But I see you've had Katherine to keep you company. I'm going now Gia's signaling me to come back." Elijah says.

"Who's Gia?" I ask.

"His date to the dance." Rebekah says. "And his girlfriend."

"Oh ok. Can I have your number?"

"Sure." Rebekah says taking my phone and putting in her number.

**X**

**We meet part of the Mikaelson family. If you watch the Originals you'd know who Gia is. But tell me what you think and what you want to see. Bye-SPF**


	10. News and New Relationships

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I would've updated earlier but I wanted to write another chapter to be ahead just in case I get into a bit of a rut. But nonetheless enjoy! -SPF**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up on a Saturday morning thinking about last night.

Me and Damon are so confusing. We have hard times expressing feelings. I guess I don't know. I decided I was in a pancake mood.  
I walked downstairs to see Katherine had similar idea.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi. I saw you talking with Rebekah Mikaelson. Nice girl we were friends when we were younger but we're not any more." I say.

"Why not?"

"We just kinda grew part."

"Oh."

"Do you want to help?"

"Sure" I smile.

"I was planning on making eggs with the pancakes you can make that." Katherine suggests.

"Ok." I agree.

"Are you excited for school on Monday?" I say trying to break the ice.

"I am the only public school I've been to was elementary school."  
Katherine says.

As I whisk the eggs Katherine accidentally gets flour on me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Katherine says. I threw an eggshell at her.

"Oh two can play at this game!"

**X**

This went on for a while until the whole kitchen was dirty. We finally settled and finished cooking. Once it got quite I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Katherine gave me a frightened look. Our mom was at work selling a house so who could that be?

We both hid in the pantry.

"Hello?" The voice said. It sounded like it belonged to a man. "It's me. _John."_

"John as in our father John?" I whisper.

"Only John I know."

"We'll come out." Katherine says.

John stared at both of us with wide eyes. She never told him. That was a smart choice. Probably would've ran to Grayson and told him.

"There's two of you?" He asks. Well duh!

"Yes you have twin daughters. I'm Katherine and She's Elena." Katherine says.

"Wow. I-Uh-I-who woulda thought! Oh my goodness. Ok um I was here because Isobel offered to let me stay here a while." John  
confesses.

"Without consulting us!" I scream. I was infuriated.

"It was last minute thing"

"I'm going out." I say going upstairs to change into something decent other than my PJs. I grabbed my phone. Katherine came with me. We started driving. Katherine said to drive her to Rebekah's. Which I did. I didn't know where to go so I just went to a field with a waterfall. It was a place where I say and thought. If I had my diary I usually wrote in it.

My phone started ringing. It was Damon.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Elena. Are you driving?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Can you pick me up from the grille. Enzo ditched me and left with my cousin Sara."_

"Sure. I'll be there in 5-10 minutes."

_"Ok thank you bye"_

"Bye."

Well I'll just bring Damon to the field.

**X**

"Where are we going?" Damon asks.

"To a field I like to go to to forget about the world. It's like my special place." I say.

"Why are you bringing me then?" He asks.

_Because your special to me_. I wanted to say. It really was the reason if it was anyone else I would've taken them to the park or something.

"I was heading there before you called and I still wanted to go." I lied.

"Are you sure because you could've taken me anywhere else and went to your special place later." He implies.

"You know what. I'm taking you because you're special to me." I say. It felt good to get it off my chest.

The rest of the ride was quite. I could tell he was tense.

"We're here."

"This is so beautiful."

"That's why I come here it's so serene. If I had my diary I would write in it." I confess. Damon comes closer and hugs me.

"You're special to me too."

He pulls away. I gaze into his eyes.  
Damon kisses me passionately. I kiss back. It gets heated really fast. I stop for breath.

"Oh my god. You're a good kisser, Salvatore." I smirk.

"Not so bad yourself, Gilbert," he says.

I grab a blanket that I hide in a tree. We both lay down. Our hands behind our arms.

"What are we?" I say

"Huh?" Damon asks.

"Are we dating?" I ask.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me take you on a proper date." Damon says. He's a real gentleman. When he wants to be.

"Ok. But why not say we're dating? We'll go on our first date as a couple." I say. I didn't want to wait to be his girlfriend I wanted to be right now.

"Ok. Elena Gilbert will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I squealed. If I could go back Id tell my 7 year old self to have hope for the future. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What made you come here today? Before I called." Damon asks

"My father John is staying with us for a bit. I know I should try to get along with him but I don't want to." I confess.

"You shouldn't have to do anything you don't like" He tells me.

"This is why I tell you things like this. Because you don't judge me or tell me the opposite of what I told you." I say.

"I'm here whenever you need me." He replies.

"That's nice to know. We should go. I don't want to stay here too late. I don't know what happens after dark." I suggest.

"Yea I'm sure my mom wants to know where I am." Damon admits.

"Do you mind if I come over to your house?" I ask.

"No. My mom would love to meet you. If you want." He suggests.

"Fine be by me your mom seems like a wonderful lady."

**X**

**Damon's POV**

I was content with how things were going. I was a little scared that Elena was meeting my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Damon. Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Elena"

**X**

**Katherine's POV**

Me and Rebekah settled into her room on her bed.

"So what are you into" Rebekah asks me.

"TV, Shopping, and the occasional good read." I reply.

"Me too."

"So do you like anyone?"

"Yes. His name is Marcel." Rebekah confesses. "And you?"

"I mean I think your brothers cute but not really." I answer.

"You like Elijah? I rather you date him than that twit Gia."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She cheated on him twice and he still took her back." Rebekah leans in closed. "Don't tell anyone but I saw her kissing someone last night at the dance." Rebekah confesses.

"Your family is filled with so scandalous. How do you keep with your everyday life?" I joke.

"It takes those with a great mind to do all of this." She smirks flipping her playfully.

"Friends forever?"

"Forever"

This was the start of something great.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Katherine and Elijah interact more in the next chapter. I'll update later in the week hopefully. Bye. -SPF**


	11. Meetings and Mishaps

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Sorry it's late because I had a little bit of writer's block. Part of Us should be re-uploaded sometime this week. -SPF**

**X**

**Elena's POV**

"Isobel's daughter! How lovely to meet you!" Mrs. Salvatore says.

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." I say smiling. Damon walks away do who knows what.

"Call me Lily darling." She offers. Lily leans in closer as if she has a secret. "Don't give up on him."

"I don't plan on doing so."

"You really care for him don't you?"  
Lily says

"I do. I have for a while."

"I'm glad you have. Go on now! Wouldn't want keep Damon waiting!"  
Lily says. I laugh and walk away.'

"Hey you!" I say to Damon.

"Hi. What was my mom talking about?" Damon asks.

"Nothing. Just saying how nice it was to meet me and how she knew my mom." I lie.

"Oh ok." He says. "A movie?"

"What do you have?" I ask.

We finally settled on a movie. I put my head in the crook of his neck and he put his arm around me. We just sat there and watched the movie.

**X**

We fell asleep during the movie. It was 7:59 PM. I had 7 missed calls from my mom, John, &amp; Katherine.

'Can you pick me up?'- From Katherine at 7:38.

Crap. "Damon." I say trying to get wake him up.

"What?" He groans.

"I have to pick my sister up. So I'm leaving." I say finding my shoes. I peck his lips.

"Bye" he says as I leave.

**X**

**Katherine's POV (Hours earlier)**

As me and Rebekah are talking Elijah comes stumbling in her room.  
I think he's drunk.

"Elijah?! What's the matter with you? Rebekah exclaims,

"Gia cheated on me." He says sadly.

"Watch him while I talk to my parents." Rebekah says leaving. Elijah lays his head on my lap.

"Hi Katherine! Y'know I think you're pretty!" Elijah slurs. I'm glad he thinks that. But he's drunk. But y'know what they say a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts.

"Thank you Elijah I think you're pretty handsome yourself." I say.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"What?" I ask.

"Can-I-Kiss-You?" He ask pausing in between the words.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"I guess you can."

He gets and leans in and kisses me. I kissed him back. It was amazing. My first kiss with my new best friends brother.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah exclaims. Me and Elijah pull away.

"R-I-El-He asked to kiss me and I let him. I'm sorry! I'll go." I say tears welling up. I felt so silly.

"It was my fault. I asked her." Elijah says sobering up.

"Don't go." Rebekah says. "Elijah you're sober enough now please leave." Elijah leaves solemnly.

"Again I'm really sorry."

"I don't know how to react. But don't apologize."

I check my phone. It was already past 7:30. 6 missed calls from mom and John.

"My parents want me home." I sigh.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Nah my sister will take me home." I shrug. I called no answer. I texted and no reply.

"She'll answer."

"Katherine can I talk to you?" Elijah asks.

"Uh-Um sure." I say walking towards his room.

"I'm sorry. That kiss was a mistake. I just needed somebody and you were there." Elijah apologizes.

"It wasn't a mistake. It just was at the wrong time and on the wrong place." I say.

"Ok well done I'm sorry. I do like you but it wasn't supposed to come out that way."

"Ok. I like you too. But I'm gonna wait for my sister in Rebekah's room." I say

"Before you...go take this." Elijah says. It's a piece of paper with his number. I walk out.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

I pull up to Rebekah's house.

'I'm outside' -From You at 8:27.

Katherine walks out.

"How was your day?"

"Well I kissed Elijah."

"Rebekah's brother?"

"Yea. He was drunk and his girlfriend cheated on him. He asked to kiss me and I let him."

"Wow. Damon's my boyfriend. Officially."

"Weren't you guys always dating?"

"No"

"Well I'm happy for you!"

**X**

We finally got home around 8:50.

"Where were you?" Mom screams.

"At friends houses." I say nonchalantly.

"Why'd you leave?" She asks.

"Because John is gonna be here 24/7. We needed to get out the house before were sucked in here all day everyday." Katherine says.

"Wow ok. Just got to your room." Isobel says.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**So...what'd you think? I know Katherine and Elijah are kinda off to a rough start but its not always a fairytale love at first sight ordeal. Maybe for Katherine but y'know. Anyways stay tuned. It shouldn't be late next update -SPF**


	12. Rose and Readiness

Authors Note

I am so sorry this is late. But my wifi on my computer was acting up so I figured out how to updat on my phone. Also sorry it's very spaced out. I used the copy and paste method. So again sorry but enjoy!-SPF

X

Damon's POV

I woke up to my phone's tone for a text message notification. Probably shouldn't have left the ringer on.

'Good morning!' - From Elena. Thats sweet that she thinks of me when she first wakes up.

'Good morning. It's nice to know you think of me when you first wake up.' I added a smirking emoji to end of that.

'Get over yourself. But who knows maybe I dreaming about you...'-From Elena.

'So you dream about me? What are in your dreams?' I texted back.

'That's for me to know &amp; for you to maybe find out.' -From Elena.

'I hate to cut this short but my moms making her famous pancakes this fine Saturday morning and I'd hate to miss that. Bye E.'

'E? Why E? Why not Lena?' -From Elena.

'Because its mysterious.'

'Ok bye. But I'll have to try those famous pancakes one day.' -From Elena.

After that I got up and showered brushed my teeth and still made it in time for my moms famous pancakes.

"Mom these are so good." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Yea mom these will never get old." Stefan said piling loads of syrup on his pancakes. Even dad was nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad you boys like it." Mom smiles. "I just wish Rose was here to enjoy them." Rose was my younger sister. She had bipolar disorder. She was getting better. Less mood swings. More control over her actions. But there were still some times where her bipolar disorder took over her mood.

"Lily," My dad says putting his hand on top of hers giving it a comforting squeeze. "We all wish Rose could be here. But she's getting better. She'll come home soon. It may take weeks or months but she'll be home soon."

"Thanks you Giuseppe. But enough about Rose. Did Damon tell you he has a girlfriend?" My mom says with the smirk I inherited.

"Oh my goodness mom!" I exclaimed my mouth full of pancakes. "You know to be fair Stefan has a girlfriend. Caroline Forbes." I said smirking. Stefan had managed to get me to keep my mouth shut. But he had no more leverage on me so I let the car out of the bag.

"You guys don't tell me anything." Dad complains.

"To be fair we don't tell mom anything either. I mean she knows about things first but you usually find out the day after." Stefan says. Obviously trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject. How long have you been going out?" Dad asked. Stefan looked down in defeat.

"3 weeks." Stefan quietly.

"I'm sorry Stefan I couldn't hear that." I said with a smirk.

"3 weeks." He said in a normal tone.

"3 weeks and me and your father are just finding out?" Mom said with a bit of a smile on her face.

"I didn't know what you guys would say." Stefan admits.

"Why? The Forbes are very accomplished. Especially Sheriff Forbes." Dad said. Anyways worried about social status. "Alright now that we've grilled Stefan. Damon?"

"Mom will tell you all about her." I said getting up to wash my plate.

"Oh I'm sure he'd like to hear it from you Damon." My mom said. She clearly was being snarky. But I got it from her and it was one my best features.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. Her parents are John and Isobel." I said.

"Oh what a lovely choice. I hope she sticks around." My dad said.

"You and me both." I said walking out of the kitchen to my room.

X

Elena's POV

It was a nice Saturday day. So Caroline, Bonnie, and I decided to hangout at the park. It was decided to be a picnic. So Bonnie made a basket (because she could cook better than both of us), I brought a blanket and plates and such, and Caroline brought drinks.

"Hello ladies!" Caroline said. She was the last to get here but me and Bonnie came early.

"Hey Care." I said as she sat down.

Once everything was settled I decided to tell them about Damon and I.

"It's official!" I said.

"What's official?" Bonnie asked.

"Me and Damon." I said with a large grin on my face.

"Oh my god! That's great." Caroline squeals. "Wow who woulda thought we'd all not dating someone at the same time.

"So how are you and Stef?" Bonnie asks.

"Yea you don't really talk about it." I conclude.

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline days in a low voice.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asks.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She screams. "Oh my god! I'm sorry. It's just... I accidentally told Stefan I loved him and he didn't say it back. So I kinda left the date."

"Oh. I'm sure he loves you back he just doesn't know how to say it." Bonnie says giving her a hug. I join in.

'Hey any plans tonight?' -From Damon

'No why?' -To Damon

'I'm taking you on a date tonight. Be ready around 8:00. Wear something hot ;)' -From Damon

'Damon?! But ok I'll be ready by then.' - To Damon.

"Who's that?" Caroline says taking my phone from my hands. Once she's done she shows Bonnie.

"We totally have to help you with that!" Caroline squeals. She is too much sometimes.

"I was going to ask you two. But you offered." I said.

"Well it's 2:38 so we have a little while until we have to leave." Bonnie concludes. "We can leave around 5:00ish."

We spent the rest of the 2 1/2 hours talking about life and such.

X

I was finally ready with 5 or so minutes to spare.

I was wearing a purple high-low dress. The neckline a sweetheart neckline. My makeup was done. Caroline gave me light makeup with pink lipgloss. My hair was curled.

"Thanks guys! I love the whole look. I also like these black heels you picked out Bonnie." I said.

"You're welcome!" Caroline says.

"Any time!" Bonnie says. "But I'll need you to do the same next week."

"No problem Bonnie." I said. The doorbell rang. Since my parents were having dinner doing who knows what I answered the door.

"You look hot." He smirks giving me a light kiss.

"Why thank you! You clean up nice yourself Mr. Salvatore" I say.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." I smirk. I wave to the girls and they wave back.

X

Author's Note

So there you have it! I led you all on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think!-SPF


	13. First Dates and First Days

Authors Note

Sorry it's late but I was writing the next chapter and I have a rule. If I haven't finished the next chapter I won't update. But enjoy. I'm not good at writing dates and such. So bare with me! -SPF

X

Damon's POV

I'm taking Elena to The Bistro outside of town. Then a movie afterwards.

"So where are we going?" Elena asks while I drive.

"The Bistro. It's outside of town" I replied.

"Awesome. I'm starving."

As I was driving Elena fell asleep. Thirty minutes later we arrived at our destination.

"We're here." I say waking her up.

"Oh my god! Did I fall asleep?" Elena asks.

"Yup. You're a cute sleeper." I say. She smiles. Cute smile she has. "Come on lets go."

"Okay." Elena responds.

X

"What are you going to order?" I ask.

"I don't now. Maybe the pasta."

She says.

"I'll have the same thing. I don't know what I want to order."

We place our orders.

"So I don't know anything about you. Tell me something about you." Elena asks.

"Well lets see...My favorite color is blue. My car is my baby. Nobody drives it." I smirk.

"Would you let me drive it?" She says smirking.

"Maybe." I say.

"Sounds promising. What's something nobody know about you? Not even Jeremy." Elena asks.

"Can I trust you not to say anything?" I asks. She nods.

"I promise." She reassures.

"I have a younger sister. Her name is Rose. She's 14. She has bipolar disorder. She's getting better. She'll be home soon." I confess. She gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"My aunt Jenna went through something like that. It was severe. But now she's better." Elena says.

"Thanks for telling me that." I say.

"No problem. What'd you do today?" She asks.

"I had my mothers famous pancakes. It's like heaven in your mouth. I ratted Stefan out about Caroline. My dad knows about you. He may want to meet you soon. So be prepared." I reply.

"Here's your orders of you need anything else you know where I'll be." The waiter smiles.

"What do you think I should do for my 18th birthday?" Elena asks.

"You could spend the day with me." I smirk.

"I wish." She smiles. "But my mom is gonna want to plan something extravagant. I'm not rejecting the idea. Maybe the day after?" She smirks.

"Maybe." I shrug playfully. "Are you done?"

"Yup. It was good." Elena smiles.

"Check please." I say.

X

After we left we headed to Elena's special spot per her request.

"Why'd you want to come here?" I ask.

"It's our first date and we became official. It has significance. And it's so pretty at night." Elena says.

"That spot has made some real memories." I comment.

X

Katherine's POV

I was in my room when I get a call. It's an unknown number but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I answer.

"This is Elijah. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was really drunk and upset at Gia." Elijah apologizes.

"No I let you kiss me. I shouldn't have let you were vulnerable." I reply.

"But I asked." He replied. "I meant what I said." I started blushing.

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered with a shaky breath. No guy has ever said anything like that to me. My father didn't even know I existed. I just felt like someone cared. I know my mom cares but it's different coming from a guy. "No guy has ever said I was beautiful." I say.

"Well I'm glad I was the first." Elijah says huskily. "I have to go. My parents want to talk to me."

"Ok. But I'll see you at school then?" I ask.

"I thought you didn't go to our school." He says.

"I don't but I start Monday." I reply.

"Well then sure thing." Elijah responds. "Bye."

"Bye." I was red all over! If only he'd seen me.

X

Damon's POV

"How did we end up here?" Elena asks. She looks up at me. Elena's head was on my chest. I was leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How did we start dating? We went from hating each other to awkward. Now we're dating." She explains.

"I think you never hated me. I think you've had a crush on me this whole time." I smirked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Someday." Elena smiles.

"Someday hmm." I say. Leaning down to kiss her. She kisses back and it gets heated from there on.

X

Elena's POV

I'm am radiating joy all over.

This has been the best date! And it's not over yet.

"We should head out if we want to catch the movie." Damon says.

"Ok. What movie are we going to see?" I ask.

"What ever you want to see." Damon says.

"I want to see Paper Towns." I said.

"You're making me watch a romance movie?" Damon smirked.

"I read the book. I cried at the end and I'm sure I'll cry at the end of the movie." I said.

"You're so sappy. But it's one of your best qualities." Damon says. Things like this are the things I like about him, he doesn't complain not a lot anyways. He's sweet and compassionate.

"Thank you. I appreciate you watching this movie with me." I smile.

X

General POV

(SPOILERS FROM PAPER TOWNS KEEP IN MIND THIS FROM THE BOOK IM NOT SURE HOW THE MOVIE ENDS)

Elena was still crying from the movie.

"I just don't understand why they had to part ways." Elena cried.

"E it's a movie. They're fictional characters." Damon says.

"But I got so attached. They didn't end up together." Elena said finally calming down. "I don't know why you put up with me."

'Because I love you' Damon wanted to say. He'd known he loved her for a while. But it was too soon for that.

"Because I find it hilarious." He said instead.

"Really?" Elena questioned. "You think this is funny?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Damon said with a smirk. Elena knew there was more to the story than that.

"As a matter of fact I don't believe you." Elena admits. "One day I'll find out."

X

Katherine's POV

*BEEP* *BEEP*

When Elena's alarm went of I got so nervous! It was my first day of high school. What would everybody say to Elena Gilbert's twin? I wasn't even tired. I went to bed so early. Kind of like when it's Christmas and you sleep early so it can be Christmas already.

"Elena." I said shaking her awake. "Elena?!" I then pulled the covers off the bed.

"Katherine!" She yells.

"I had to get you awake somehow." I smirked.

"You shower first." She says bluntly.

"Ok." I said.

X

Both Elena and I were showered dressed and ready to go. I was wearing a floral tank with high waisted shorts and coral toms. Elena was wearing a cream sundress with a black sleeveless jean jacket and black boots. John made eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Are you excited?" Elena asks finishing her eggs leaving only bacon to be eaten as fries.

"Yea. I've never got to experience school with actual people." I said a little sadness in my voice.

"Well now you can experience that." Elena says giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "And I'll be there so it won't be that bad!" Elena says playfully. We both start laughing.

"Elijah will be there too..." KElena whispers a sly smile. That's when I start blushing.

"Oh my gosh! I over sle- oh you guys got everything under control." Mom says running down the stairs.

"It's ok Is. The girls are ok. They've even got their own little secrets. Katherine seems excited." John says tentatively.

Is? Their on a nickname basis?! I'll talk to 'Lena about this later.

"Kath we should head out. You don't want to be late on the first day." Elena suggests.

"Okay 'Lena let me get my bag." I say.

X

"I know you saw how casual mom and John were." Elena says as she's driving.

"Yea. They weren't at each other's throats like you think they would be." I say.

"Do you think they're sleeping together?!" Elena asks.

"Who knows what they do when we're not around." I sigh.

We finally get to school. I get so nervous. What are people going to say?

"Elena please turn the car around." I say.

"No Katherine. You've made it too far to turn back now." She says squeezing my hand.

"What are they gonna say?" I say tearing up.

"Who's they?" She says. I don't answer. "Exactly. There's no need to worry. You don't know them. What they say isn't going to affect you." Elena hugs me. I hug her back.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I sniffle.

Elena opens the car door and steps out so I can collect myself. She opens my door and lets me out.

X

Authors Note

So? What did you think? Let me know? Anyways suggestions? I can always write them. -SPF


	14. Gossip & Giggles

**Authors Note**

**Hey! Yea I've been busy because school started for me last week Monday. So yea no excuse really because I had this chapter ready but y'know. The picture is of Rose Salvatore. So Enjoy! -OWT**

**Katherine's POV**

I could here the whispers. The gossip. But I kept walking.

My first class was Mr. Tanner English. With Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie.

"Alright you can sit next to Bonnie." Mr. Tanner suggests.

As I sit everyone is staring. It's making me really uncomfortable.

"Class!" Mr. Tanner screams. Everyone points their attention to him. "Take out your textbooks we're starting a new unit."

**X**

It's end of fifth period and as I'm walking I bump into someone.

"Oh I-Elijah?" I ask in shock.

"Hey Katherine. I was starting to think you stood me up." Elijah smiled.

"Well here I am." I say.

"How was your first day so far?" He asks.

"Good. I'm actually going to be late for design class" I say.

"Can I walk you there? It's right across from my wood working class." He asks.

"Sure." I say.

**X**

**General POV**

As the Gilbert Twins drove home the gears in their minds turning furiously. Elena thinking of what Damon could've said on their date. Katherine thinking about when her next run in with Elijah would be. Both crazy for one guy.

"So how was your first day?" Elena curiously asked her sister.

"Minus the staring it was good Elijah walked me to my 6th period." Katherine said blushing red.

"Well that's good. I think my friends like you." Elena remarked.

"I hope so. I only hangout with you and Rebekah." Katherine responded.

"Do you have any classes with Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"Yea second, third, and sixth." Katherine replied.

Elena then pulled into their driveway. They got out and unlocked. Both heading to the living room to unwind.

"Aaah!" They both screamed.

You'll never believe what they saw. But we'll get back to that.

**X**

Damon pulled in to the parking spot that belong to the parking lot of Mystic Sanitarium. He and his brother stepped out. He and Stefan visited every other Monday they could. Their parents visited every other Wednesday. Then all four visited every other Friday.

"I'm looking forward to see what she's up to." Stefan admitted.

The sanitarium had a small school for all the children and teens. It was a child and teen sanitarium. The mentally challenged adults of Mystic Falls stay farther out in another facility.

"Yea catch her up on everything with our lives." Damon says.

Damon and Stefan sign in as visitors.

"Damon and Stef!" Rose exclaimed hugging her brothers.

"Hey Rosie. How is everything?" Stefan says.

"Oh I don't want to talk about me! I want to here about you guys!" Rose said. "But since you asked. They're slowly reducing my meds because I've had less mood swings."

"That's good. Steffy's got a girlfriend!" Damon teased. Full aware of how it would backfire on him

"Aww! That's awesome! And you Damon?" Rose asks. Damon just nodded not wanting to say anything.

"So how long has it been going on for both of you." Rose asked.

"3 weeks for me and and a few days for Damon." Stefan replies.

"That's nice. Guess what?!" Rose asks ecstatic to share the news.

"What is it Rosie?" Damon asks.

"I'm might be leaving next month! They said if keep reducing my meds and I don't have a fallout I could late leave next month." Rose reveals.

"That's amazing." Stefan says. All three of them embrace each other in a sibling hug. They continued talking and making jokes until visiting hours were over.

"I'm really sad you guys have to go." Rose admits tearing up.  
It happened all the time. She knew they'd have to leave but it was always sad because she knew they'd go back to living their normal lives.

"Yea but you'll see us on Friday." Damon reassures. His heart breaking seeing his sisters free falling tears.

"Yea and hey you'll be out soon enough." Stefan says gently.

"Um before you go. I have one question." Rose said whilst sniffing. They both nodded. "Does mom still tend to my room? Like she did when I was first put in here?"

"Yes. Mom cleans the sheets every now and then. She puts new clothes in the closet and new jewelry in your jewelry box." Damon answers.

"That's nice. At least I'll have clothes to come back to. I'd love to meet the girls that make my brothers so happy." Rose smiled through her tears.

"You will." Stefan says.

**X**

Now we can go back to The Flemming-Gilbert residence.

"Aaah!" The Gilbert twins yelled in unison and shock.

The seen before them was unexplainable.

"Shield my eyes!" Elena exclaims

"No burn them!" Katherine yells.

Their parents were shirtless. Isobel's bra was still on but it was still a sight of utter disgust.

"Girls?!" Isobel screams.

They don't say anything but quickly walk to Katherine's room.

"Oh my god what did I just see?!" Elena screamed.

"I knew they were sleeping together!" Katherine triumphantly states.

"That's why the guest room looked untouched." Elena realizes.

"John and I aren't together." Isobel admits.

"Woah?! You guys are parents with benefits?!" Katherine realizes.

"No it's not like that." John claims.

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?" Elena and Katherine scream.

"We don't know...we don't what's best for us." Isobel says.

"Oh now there's an us?" Katherine questions.

"And a we?" Elena adds.

"And best for you?" Katherine says fuming. "You clearly don't know what's best for us because you couldn't be bothered to check the time!"

"I am so done with this. Clearly you two need to figure out stuff." Elena says walking out. Katherine following behind.

Katherine took her own car instead of using Elena's like she had been. Elena went off to The Salvatore home. Katherine headed to talk to Rebekah. Hoping to see Elijah.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

"Hello Lily." I said.

"Hello Elena. It's nice to see you." Lily greeted. "Damon's upstairs."

"Thanks." I say walking past her.

"Damon?" I said knocking on his door. He opens it and kisses me.

"Hey. You didn't tell me you were coming over." He says.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." I say.

He walks into his room and I follow behind closing the door.

I explained the whole story to him.

"Well at least it'll look like you're a happy family." Damon joked. I chuckled.

"That's not funny. But that's the thing we were fine by ourselves." I sighed. "Mom, Katherine, and I. Now everything's different."

"Well you've got me. Nothing will be different with us." Damon says.

"I don't want to talk about me. So what's going on around here?" I ask.

"Barbie and Ken are fighting. I mean Stefan loves her I just don't why he mans up and tells her." Damon says.

And that's when the epiphany hits me! Damon loves me! But he can't know that I know.

"Yea." I say.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT?!" We hear Caroline yell through the wall.

"You guys listening too?" I hear Lily say behind us.

"Yes. Now come on. You're gonna miss it." Damon says. His mother sits next to him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Stefan yells.

We all starting cheering. Silently of course.

"You love me?" Caroline says softly.

"I do." Stefan says.

"I love you too!" Caroline's crying too you could hear it in her voice.

"We know you guys are listening." Caroline says.

We all walk into Stefan's room.

"We're just glad you've admitted you're feelings!" Lily says.

**X**

**Authors Note**

**So we saw a little bit of Rose Salvatore. And the Salvatore sibling interaction. But yea we also the Gilbert family interaction ;). The Elena and Caroline will meet Rose in the coming chapters (that I have not written). But until next time. -OWT**


	15. Woah! & What?

**Katherine's POV**

**To:Katherine**  
**From:Elijah**  
_**Hey. Rebekah gave me your number.**_

**To:Elijah**  
**From:Katherine**  
_**Oh hey. Is there something you needed?**_

Katherine! Why would you say that? Oh! He texted back!

**To:Katherine**  
**From:Elijah**  
_**Actually there is. A date. But not if you don't want to.**_

**To:Elijah**  
**From:Katherine**  
_**There can't be a date if I don't go. But I'll go on a date with you.**_

**To:Katherine**  
**From:Elijah**  
_**Okay. I'll pick you up at 8**_

Wow. That all happened so fast! I can't wait to tell Elena!

**X**

**Third Person Elena's POV**

"Hi!" Elena said as she approached Damon. She decided to tell him her theory. Or what she knows. He loves her and she loves him.

"Hey. How are you?" He said kissing me.

"I'm good." Elena replied walking inside the Grille. "I figured it out." She heard his breath hitch.

"Figured out what?" Damon asked. His voice laced with worry.

"That...um you _love_ me."

**But we'll go back to that.**

**X**

**Jeremy and Bonnie**

"Hey Bonnie. I know I didn't call. But I needed to see you." Jeremy said. Hoping she would let him in.

**Pause. See what you didn't know is that Bonnie has thinking of getting out of their relationship. Why because she feels trapped. What you also didn't know is that Bonnie has commitment issues. Her dad ran off when she was three. But Jeremy doesn't know that.**  
**Play...**

"Um Jeremy. Hey uh come in." Bonnie says walking behind the door to let him in. She locks the door and walks behind him.

"W-We need to t-t-talk." Bonnie says with a shaky breath.

"Of course. About?" Jeremy asks. Bonnie starts to tear up. Even though she knows it's for the best. He's her first love and she loves him with all her heart but she needs to breathe. **Or so she thinks.**

"Just say it."

" I'm breaking up with you...Its not you its me."

"Don't give me that! If you needed space you would've asked for it! If this is what you want. I can't force you. Goodbye Bonnie." Jeremy says. Bonnie's sobbing now.

"Can we still be friends?" Bonnie asks.

"You don't get it do you?! I don't want to be your just friend." He said backing her on the wall. "Goodby Bonnie."

**X**

**Damon and Elena**

_"That...um you love me..."_

"I don't. Love you." Damon says coldly. _Dick move Damon!_He says to himself. He wanted to tell her but it just came out. Maybe he wasn't ready. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I don't even know what to say! So I'm uh going to leave." Elena in between cries. Damon didn't know what to say. "Don't call or text me. After today don't know if I even want to see you." That's the hardest things she's ever had to say. To the man she loves.

**Not much I can say here. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**X**

**Stefan and Caroline**

"Ok. So what movie are we watching?" Stefan asks.

"Ooh! That's a good one um...The Fault In Our Stars! Or maybe the Notebook...?" Caroline ponders.

"Both of those movies make you emotional at the end. And I don't want to leave unless I'm going home not to a store to buy chocolate for you." Stefan laughs. Caroline laughs with him.

"But now I'm in your debt." Caroline flashes a smirk.

"I'll remember you said that. So what'll it be? The Notebook or The Fault In Our Stars?" Stefan asks.

"Oh I don't know?! Both!?" Caroline exclaims.

"We both know we'll fall asleep before we even finish one movie." Stefan says. Caroline nodding admitting he's right. Stefan thinks about it and says "Lets flip a coin."

"Okay." Caroline says.

"Heads is The Fault In Our Stars. Tails is The Notebook." Stefan declares. Caroline nods 1in agreement. Stefan takes a quarter and flips it.

"Tails." Stefan announced. But Caroline frowns. "What's wrong?" Stefan asks gently.

"I don't want to watch The Notebook! It's definitely The Fault In Our Stars." Caroline states. Stefan starts to laugh. And eventually Caroline laughs with him.

**X**

Caroline wakes up but keeps her eye closed because she wants to go back to sleep. She fell asleep with her head on Stefan's lap. Caroline feels him stoke her hair gently.

**Brace yourself because you'll never guess what she heard next.**

"I'll _marry_you one day." Stefan said. She decided to let him think she was asleep for a little longer so he didn't think he heard her.

**Now I thought maybe you needed some fluff. Those relationship changers are probably still processing in your head.**

**X**

**Katherine and Elena**

"Hey 'Lena." Katherine said. "What you doing here so early I th-" She realized her sister was crying. She then brought her twin into a hug...because that's all she could do. She made Elena's favorite tea.

"What happened?" Katherine said setting the mug down on the coffee table. Elena change into some sweats.

"I loved him!" Elena screamed.  
She sipped her tea. "And he has the nerve to tell me he doesn't love me." Elena said sobbing now.

"Woah! I need to take care of this!" Katherine said grabbing her phone. But hardest a soft hand.

"Please don't. I know you'll take a bullet for me. And I love you for that. But don't take this one." Elena says gently.

"Okay I won't. But if I need too I will." Katherine said with determination.

"So enough about me." Elena declares. Wiping her oncoming tears. "What happened with you?"

"I haven't told you this but Elijah and I have been flirting back and forth. Just little flirtatious banter." Katherine admitted. Elena nodded vigorously with a smile for her sister.

"So Rebekah gave him my number. Weird right? Anyways he texted me today and asked me out." Katherine explained.  
Elena content with what she was hearing. "So of course I said yes!" Katherine smiled.

"Aww Katherine!" Elena said. Hugging her sister. "Thank you."

"For what?" Katherine inquired.

"For getting to know me. And not pushing me away. Like someone in this situation would." Elena said wholeheartedly. The tears coming back and Katherine joined.

"You were the only family other family I knew about. I couldn't not get to know you."  
Katherine said.

After that Elena and Katherine stayed up all night talking about anything.

**Now that was refreshing wasn't it?**

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I would've updated earlier but school started in August and I've been busy ever since. Only one authors note. Tell me what you think about that. And tell me what you thought about the style of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed -SPF**


	16. But The Carousel Keeps Turning

  
But The Carousel Keeps Turning

**X**

"He said _I'll marry you_!" Caroline exclaimed. She was frustrated because she didn't know if it was a bad thing or not. "I mean that's a good thing. Right?"

Bonnie and Elena are letting Caroline talk because their situations are worse and she doesn't know that yet. Bonnie and Elena don't know about each other.

"That's a good thing Care. You know if that's what you want. I'd take that over my situation any day." Elena said finishing lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks.

"Yea what does that mean?" Caroline added.

"Damon said that...he didn't love me." She finished her voice cracking at the end. And the tears all coming back.

"Wow. Well Since we're laying all the cards out on the table I broke up with Jeremy." Bonnie finishes.

"You did what?!" Elena exclaimed.

"Why?" Was all Caroline could muster up.

"I felt trapped. I have commitment issues." Bonnie said.

"As long you feel happier." Elena said rubbing Bonnie's shoulder.

"So are you and Damon broken up or...?" Bonnie asked.

"No I guess we're on a break." Elena responded.

"Oh" was all Bonnie said.

"This is so weird. We were all in relationships and now we're kind of not." Caroline realized.

**X**  
**Damon's POV**

"Hey." Damon greeted. Stefan, Lily, and Giuseppe all knew about Damon's epic fail.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" The girl was so surprised. Rose was surprised to see her brother here. Today wasn't his day to visit.

"I messed up Rosie." Damon admitted.

"What did you do this time?" Rose sighed. "Did you get someone pregnant?"

Damon chuckled at that. "Not that I know of."

"Well...?" Rose urged.

"I told Elena I didn't love her." Damon replied.

"What?! Why? I thought she was the one." Rose exclaimed.

"She is but it was a heat of the moment thing and it just came out." Damon explained.

"Well...do you love her?" Rose said.

"I do. I just don't know how to make it up to her and get her to trust me again." Damon said.

"You idiot! I love you Damon but you're an idiot sometimes. Just apologize tell her you love her. I don't know if she's going to listen but you can try. That's the best I've got." Rose suggested.

"Do you know when you're coming home?" Damon asked.

"Oh I guess they didn't tell you. They said my progress is getting better and I should be home in the next week!" Rose exclaims.

"That's great! I can't wait. But be prepared to eat. Mom will cook up a feast!" Damon reminded.

"I know. I miss you guys. I miss her pancakes." Rose admits.

"Well soon enough you won't be without them." Damon says.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting this new where I write down my frustrations, problems, or whatever. So Damon...Is my childhood love and I still love him. Even if he doesn't love me back. Which frankly if I could go back I wouldn't have said that then everything would be fine. I would've let him say it in his own. But I can't go back. Now I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I still love him but I'm not as sure that he loves me as I was before. There's no one I can talk to about any of this. No one will understand. There's only one person I can and should talk to._

_Love Elena_

**To: Damon**  
**From: Elena**  
**We need to talk.**

**X**

**Authors Note**

**I know it's short but the chapters are going to get shorter but more frequent. So not a win-win but it'll do. Anyways your thoughts? I know this was supposed to be out yesterday but I was out longer than I expected. I apologize. And I love Grey's Anatomy so I had to. -SPF**


	17. Realizations & Revelations

**Damon's POV**

Elena says she wants to talk.

**To: Elena**  
**From: Damon**  
**Ok when and where?**

**To: Damon**  
**From: Elena**  
**Where it was official at 7**

**To: Elena**  
**From: Damon**  
**See you there**

That just happened. I can't ask Rosie for help because they didn't release her yet.

I guess I'm on my own.

**X**

There she was in all her glory.  
She was sat on the grass leaning on a tree. I sat next to her.

"Elena..." I start.

"Damon..." She started.

"I'm so sor-" I started say.

"Just hold me." She says. Elena looks up at me with pleading eyes. I'm not sure what to do. So I hold her. For a moment it felt normal. Like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She says softly.

"I love you." I say with a shaky breath.

"I love you too." Elena responds. It became silent. And everything was right.

She kisses me. And I kiss her back.

"Do you want to head to my house?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll follow you with my car." Elena responds.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

I pulled into the driveway of Damon's home. The Boarding House. No one else was home.

"What do you want to do?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. We could just make out..." I smirk.

"Fine by me." He says kissing me.

He takes me upstairs into his room.

It gets heated. I start to take of his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes."

You know what happens next.  
**X**

**Katherine's POV**

**Text Messages**

**Elijah: So we had a date a few days ago. I'm so sorry I didn't show up.**

**Katherine: It's ok I didn't go either. My sister was going through something.**

**Elijah: Wow. Ok I thought you were ignoring me because I didn't show.**

**Katherine: Nope. But I'm free tonight if you're willing to reschedule.**

**Elijah: Shall I pick you up at...7?**

**Katherine: Sure.**

**End**

Wow. That all happened so fast. I'll call Rebekah and ask her for help.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey it's Katherine."

"_Hey what's up?"_

"I have a date tonight and I need help with an outfit."

_"With my brother I hope...I'll be there as soon as possible."_

"Okay bye."

**X**

"I don't like that." Rebekah says. She takes the army green dress and throws it in the discard pile.

"Okay understandable." I say. "How about this?"

It's a burgundy flowy crop top with a high waisted skirt and a black blazer.

"I like it." Rebekah smirks. "Let's get your makeup done!"

**X**

**Caroline's POV**

"Hey Stef."

"Hi Care." He says. He kisses me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Okay I can't do this anymore. Remember last week we had movie night?" I ask. He nods.  
"So we were cuddled up. And I woke up and you said..." Caroline trails off hoping he catches on.

"Wha-Oh...! I meant that. I love you Care." Stefan says. My heart fluttered at that. Or the thought of marrying him. But it won't anytime soon I'm not ready for that.

"I love you too. Stefan but...I'm not ready to marry you, that doesn't mean never. Just not now." I say softly.

"Oh...No I didn't mean now." Stefan laughs. I start laughing. And we laugh together.

"OH I'm so dumb." I say wiping my tears of laughter.

"Nah you just misunderstood." Stefan says.

"I love you. You know that right." I ask.

"Of course Care." Stefan says kissing me passionately.

"Now I know you didn't know come here just to talk so...what movie?" I ask.

"I'm not going to have to leave and buy you sweet stuff right?" Stefan pleads. I smile and pull out my stash of candy and chocolate.

"Gotcha covered!" I squeal/smirk.

"How long have you had this?" He asks.

"Well it's only for late nights." I say.

"Now that I know you have this I'm never leaving to buy you this again." Stefan laughs.

**X**

"Alright I'm going to leave before Elijah sees me." Rebekah announces.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." I say.

Right after she leaves the doorbell rings.

I open it and there he is. In a full on black suit like it's his everyday wear.

"Hey Elijah...um I'll be back. I have to grab my purse." I say.

"Take your time." He says.

I grab my purse.

"Kat?" My mom says.

"Mom? How long have you been here? Where were you?" My mom asks.

"Yes, a few hours and the guest house." My mom answers.

"Oh. I'm going on a date." I nonchalantly say.

"What?! And you didn't tell me! I probably shouldn't let you go. But it's too late isn't it." She asks and I nod. "This your first date! Oh, I love you so much. Come back before 11 and tell me all about it." She hugs me.

"I love you too mom." I hug her.

"Back before 11!" I hear.

I get back and Elijah's still here.

"I'm sorry. My mom got emotional." I apologize.

"No problems lets go." He smiles.

**X**

**General POV**

"I love you." Elena says. Snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too." Damon reciprocates.

"Thank you..." She says slowly.  
Damon looks at her with confusion. More like 'what do you mean thank you?'

"For...um...not rejecting me." Elena admits. Sitting up.

"Why would I reject you?" Damon asks.

"I was a virgin. I thought maybe that was too much for you. So I thought you would reject me." She explains.

"That doesn't matter to me, okay it does but you're different." Damon says. "Plus I love you." He smirks.

"I love you too." Elena says. Damon kisses her lightly.

**X**

**Authors Note**

**Hey sorry about reposting the last chapter. So who else was mentally singing What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber? Anyways Delena has done the dance with no pants. (Yes it's a Big Bang Theory reference.) or they had sex. Either way there's no turning back. Kalijah is going on a date next chapter. Steroline is just adorable aren't they? This story is going to be wrapping up at about 20-25 chapters. There will be a sequel but not before the closing of Part of Us. See you soon. -SPF**


	18. Fun and Fairs

**Katherine's POV**

"What is this place?" I ask.

"The fair...You've never been?" Elijah asks. I shake my head. "Well you're in for some crazy fun." He smiles. It's on the outskirts of town. We purchase wristbands that replaces tickets.

"Let's start with the rides." He suggests. I nod not knowing what to say. I see a rollercoaster with twists and turns and ups and downs. Makes my stomach twist and turn.

"Don't worry about it. Once you get on you'll forget your fears." Elijah reassures.

We reach the front of the line and get locked in. Which makes me feel better.

It's goes slow turns and goes ups slow then drops. I scream in thrill.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

"Hey Damon." I answer.

_"Hey E."_

"Why'd you call?" I ask.

_"I can't call you just to say I love you?"_

"We haven't been in this relationship for long but I'm guessing you need something. What is it?"

_"You caught me." He laughs. "My mom is throwing this big family dinner. She wants you to come. As well as Caroline."_

"Then why didn't you just say that?" I ask.

"_My family can be very intimidating. And I wasn't sure if we we're on that level..." He trails off._

"That's cute. Of course we're on that level." I laugh.

_"You don't have to remind me." He adds._

"It's like I can feel you smirking." I say.

_"Maybe I am. The dinner is Saturday. You can stay over Friday." He says. "And Caroline too." He sighs._

Him and Caroline don't like each other. She likes him for me but other than that they don't really like each other. But I think they're putting up a front.

"You have to like Caroline. For me and Stefan." I warn. "Wait has your mother met Caroline?"

_"Yes she has. Anyways are you staying over on Friday or not?"_

"I have to ask. You're a boy remember?"

_"You don't have to tell me twice."_

"Stop the innuendos." I laugh.

_"You know you love that." He says_.

"Whatever. I'll text you later to see if I can go." I say.

_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

**X**

**Katherine's POV**

Me and Elijah went on more rides. He won me a panda bear.

"Ooh! Fried Oreos! I want to try them." I exclaim.

"I'm going to be honest. That sounds disgusting. But if you want them." Elijah says. "One order of fried Oreos." Elijah pays him and he takes about 6 Oreos and dusts them with powdered sugar.

I take a bite out of one of them.

"They're so good! You have to try them." I exclaim.

"Just one." Elijah hesitantly takes a bite. "Okay I have to admit these are good."

"Told ya." I smirk. "Thanks for tonight. It's getting late."

"Yea I'll take you home."

**X**

"Bye Elijah. Thanks again." I say hugging him.

"Bye Katherine. I'll see you soon."

I walked into the house with my key.

"Elena?"

"Up here." She shouts. I head up to our room. Take off my shoes and sit on the bed. "How was your date? Mom told me."

"It was awesome. We went to this fair outside of town." I explain.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asks.

"Yea. Is it bad that I wanted to kiss him?" I smile.

"No!" She laughs. "Damon invited me to eat dinner with his family. Think I should go?"

"Wait what?! What have you not told me?" I ask.

"Damon and I...had sex." She whispers.

"What? How was it?" I smirk.

"I am not getting into that with my sister." She scrunches up her nose. "He wants me to stay over the night before."

"You know you have to ask. Right?"

"Duh I know that. I'm going to go ask. Come if you want." She says.

**X**

**Elena's POV**

"Mom?" I shout. Katherine following behind.

"I'm in here!" She replies.

"You know I love you right?" I sing-song.

"What do you want?" She says. Busted.

"Fine Damon asked me to go to a huge family dinner." I say.

"And?" I give her a confused look. "You wouldn't have gave me the 'I love you' line if it wasn't something more serious."

"Okay. He asked me to spend the night Saturday. Not alone Stefan and Caroline are going to be there." I assure.

"Okay. But be home before 11 on Sunday. No funny business." She warns sternly.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaim.

**X**

**E: Hey my mom said I could stay over Friday.**

**D: Cool.****Stef****said Caroline is coming as****well**

**E: Yay. Gotta go. Love you**

**D: Love you too**

**X**

**Friday Night at about 8:00**

"Hey! Me and Care are outside." I say.

"We're coming out right now." Damon answers.

"He said they're coming out now." I say. Caroline nods.

Damon and Stefan come out and carry our bags.

"What do you guys want to do? It's a Friday night" Caroline asks.

"We can play 'Never Have I Ever'. Mom and Dad are on date night they usually don't come back till later." Stefan says.

"I like the way you think." Damon replies.

"Alright let's play." I say. "Yea." I hear from Caroline

**General POV**

"Alright I'll start. Never have I ever dated a blonde." Damon smirks. Everyone groans and takes a shot. Damon looks at Elena with a confused.

"I dated a guy named Matt in 9th grade." She explains. "I'll go. Hmm? Never have I ever gotten suspended."

Damon and Stefan take a shot.

"Stefan what did you do?" Caroline asks.

"Damon and I got into a fight." Stefan answers.

"Oh well it's my turn I guess. Never have I ever fantasised about anyone in this room." Caroline smirks.

Everyone drinks. Caroline is laughs with a confused look on her face.

"Damon." Elena answers. "Love you." She giggles

"Elena." Damon answers. "Love you too." He laughs.

"You guys are sickening." Stefan. "Mine was Caroline."

"Aw." Caroline kisses him on his lips.

"Talk about sickening." Damon makes pretend gagging noises.

"Whatever. It's my turn. Never have I ever ended up naked and can't remember why." Stefan says and looks directly at Damon.

"Asshole." Damon groans after he takes his shot. Everyone is laughing. "It was one time!"

"But it still happened. It's your turn." Elena smiles.

"Alright two can play this game. Never have I ever gone streaking." He smirks. That was directed at Stefan but to his surprise Caroline took a shot as well. Damon and Elena look at the couple with 'are-you-kidding-me' eyes.

"It was a dare!" They say in unison. They smile at each other. Laughing all the while. At this point everyone its teetering on the edge of being tipsy.

**X**

An hour or so later everyone is halfway to drunk. Damon is losing. Stefan is right in front of him. Caroline is in second and Elena is winning.

"Ooh! Never have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother." Damon smirks.

"Low blow." Caroline comments.

"Cheers." Elena and Caroline clink glasses. And take the shot.

"You know you like kissing us." Stefan slurs.

"Alright Damon is clearly drunk. So we win. Me and 'Lena are tied!" Caroline exclaims. They double high five and do a victory dance.

The couples cleaned up and settled down in the den with a Friends marathon. Everyone is laughing. Even Damon. But who wouldn't it Friends.

Later on around midnight everyone is passed out. Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore drape blankets on them not bothering to wake them up. Lily gazing at her sons. Happy they've found people that make them happy.

**X**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I liked writing it. I this is the longest chapter so far. I'm sorry for not posting but school got in the way as well as writer's block. I was planning on ending this story at 20 chapters but it could go to 25 or 30 even if I'm inspired. I will do a sequel so if I end it shortly there's more to come. There will be a Valentine's Day interlude sometime this weekend or on Monday. So expect that. Bye -SPF**


	19. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note**

**This is an interlude. Which means that it is a intervening period of time. It has nothing to do with the current storyline. Just a fun little Valentine's Day interlude. –SPF**

**I answered a review at the end of the chapter that asked about my opinion on the previous episode(7x12). So stay tuned for that.**

**General POV**

Elena arrived to the Salvatore home in a black dress with a strappy design. Damon promised her a wonderful evening. She knocked, nerves bundled.

"Hey." Damon says. He thought she looked gorgeous. She kisses him full on his lips.

"Hi." She says shyly. He steps aside to let her in.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Damon smirks.

"You look handsome."

"Don't I always?" Damon says. She playfully punches his arm. "I made lasagna."

"You cook?!" She gawks.

"Of course I can cook. I would've taken you out if I couldn't." He scoffs. "I am Italian. Hence 'Salvatore'" He gives her a 'duh' look.

"Wow okay. Who taught you how to make lasagna?" She asks awkwardly.

"My mother. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Most of the recipes are." He says proudly.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as you're making it sound." Elena says.

"Of course it will. I made it." Damon smirks.

"I can't believe you just said that." Elena says laughing.

"You know you love it." He states.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to go check on the lasagna." Damon declares. Elena gets up from the island to look around the living room. Walking around the mantle of the fireplace she sees pictures of the family. A picture of little Damon.

"You didn't tell me you were this adorable." She beams when he reappears.

"Yup. I was quite cute back then." Damon reminisces. "The lasagna's done."

"Okay."

**X**

"Try it." He urges. She nods and takes a piece.

"Wow! This is delicious." She moans.

"I am glad you like it!" He smiles. They eat in silence. Sharing loving glances.

**X**

Caroline got dressed in a light pink strapless dress. Stefan knocked at her door. Looking all nice with a dress shirt and slacks. She had to say he looked _hot. _

"You look hot." She smirks. He laughs and she giggles.

"Always a bold one." Stefan says. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Caroline asks. "I just have to get my beach bag."

"This is nice." Caroline says. "Your mom really knows how to cook."

"Yea meanwhile I can't last 10 minutes in the kitchen." Stefan jokes.

"Let's not forget the breakfast incident." Caroline laughs. "You're lucky I know a thing or 2 in the kitchen."

"Yea, yea, yea I get it I can't cook." Stefan says.

They were on a blanket in the sand having a picnic. They ate in silence. Once they were done they packed up.

"I need to change. Can you hold up the towel." Caroline asks.

"Sure." He smirks.

"NO peeking."Caroline warns.

"Not like I haven't seen it all before." Stefan adds.

"Whatever." Caroline scoffs.

**X**

"Then you add the cocoa powder." Damon says. Elena slowly pours it in.

"Can I sneak a taste now?" Elena asks.

"No."

"Please?" Elena pleads. She pouts knowing he can't say no to it.

"Alright fine just this once." He says. Elena smiles and swoops her finger in.

"Good?" Damon asks. She nods.

"Now I pour the batter in?" Elena asks. Damon nods.

"We did a good job these brownies are delicious!" Elena comments. "More whip cream."

"Here. And of course they are we made them." Damon says. Elena sprays a mountain load of whip cream.

"Oh so now it's we? First it was you in the cocky comments." Elena smirks. Taking a bite of her brownie. Getting whip cream on her nose.

"You gut whip cream on your nose." Damon says. He kisses her nose licking of the cream.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"No problem."

"Thanks for all of this. The dinner, the movie, the dessert. It was the best Valentine's Day ever." She comments. He kisses her. She kisses back. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**X**

"Stefan!" Caroline shouts. Currently she was getting badly splashed. And barely making an attempt to fight back.

"Caroline!" He mocks. Finally stopping the splashing. "How about this. I'll carry you out."

"How is it that you ruined my makeup and my hair and I still love you?" Caroline asks. Stefan shrugs and kisses her.

"How about this. I'll carry you out." Stefan offers.

"Deal." Caroline nods. He picks her up.

"We should go swimming late like this more often." Stefan suggests.

"Yea. But maybe bring more people...?" She agrees.

"Agreed."

"Thanks for all this. Love you."

"Love you too."

**X**

**Author's Note**

**So just a little Valentine's day break from the current storyline hope you enjoyed. I know it's a little late in the day but there are most likely people still awake. AKA me. Lol. –SPF**

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

**I answered a review that asked about the previous episode (7x12) **

**Dove: I don't know If I think Elena's dead. I'm hoping she's not. But earlier in season 7 when Damon was in his coffin (the 3 year time jump), he told Stefan not to wake him until Elena's awake so I'm hoping they planned something to explain all of this and it wasn't last minute. As for the episode I didn't like it either. Even though Elena may or may not be dead she wouldn't want Damon to fall off the rails. He may have been stumbling but he was there. I cried when he told Stefan about Elena. I'm emotional but y'know Elena was and still is my favorite character. I hope Caroline is okay. -OWT**


	20. 1 Years Old

This is not a chapter. However My Brother's Best Friend is 1 years old 2/20/2016!

Anyways I just wanted say thank you! For the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes my day reading the reviews and seeing follows. I love you guys! This story was started out of boredom. With no real plans. So thank you for motivating me to keep going. Keep reading! -SPF


	21. Bad News

Long time no see. I have bad news. I'm putting my stories on hiatus. I do apologize but I have major writer's block. I'm not feeling Delena as much as I used to. Or when I started my books. It's just the ship is sinking. I will die with it. But I don't know if I will come back from it. This hiatus is not permanent. At least I hope not. I'm so sorry to all of you. If you have any suggestions or ideas or anything really PM me or review. -**SPF **


End file.
